boffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deis
Articles Why does Deis have multiple articles?? --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 18:23, 19 October, 2012 ::Yeah but she's the same character throughout (1-3 at least). Ryu and Nina have individual articles because they aren't the same characters. They are different incarnations. Ryu from bofI is a different Ryu from bofII, where as Deis is the same person throughout (albeit a different name sometimes). I don't know, I'm thinking the articles will be quite small, especially from bofII. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 19:15, 19 October, 2012 I suggest we get a tab view going for things like these and bosses that have two pages. http://residentevil.wikia.com/Ada_Wong Like this. [[User:Spleepoppetween|'Spleepoppetween']]. 23:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I, II, & III have been shown to be in the same world (timeline). I & II are 100%, III is a little less obvious but the connections are there. As far as we know, Deis has never been killed so it's safe to say she is the same person as her bof I & II counterparts. If you think we can fill 5 articles then okay, they just look a little bare at the moment. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 09:21, 20 October, 2012 Race Now while I understand that she is an Endless in BoFIV, I don't see why its said to be her official Race in the BoFI-III pages. I mean IV really seems to be in its own seperate universe apart from the Myria Trilogy, as by the end the dragons are gone and most of the Endless have been removed. I don't see the connection to the previous entries like you can in the first three games. Not to mention that Myria's own declaration of "Goddesshood" is questionable since she often takes demonic forms and gave birth to Deathevan of all beings, I would argue she's probably more demon than god, and by extension if puts into question what Deis is. Thoughts? User:Wolf Kanno: True Beauty Exists Only in Things that Last a Moment 02:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :This is a tricky thing to rightfully answer...well let me start with a small thing, in IV Deis mentions how shes never been on water but when in I, considering that they all are the same Deis was on water when Prima was under attack which got me thinking about if they're actually all the same character or a case like Ryu and Nina. :IV takes about 500(?) years after III so those two are connected and I and II are so many year appart connected. When II and III link up and how is not really known. Right now other than IV theres not really complete comfirmation on Deis' race but its just suggested that she's all the same. The ocean scene might just be an overlook.. Considering she is the same that means well..she would either have to be a more demonic "endless" like Myria to have lived all these years or the I and II Deis are different from the III and the III and IV would in fact be able to live so long because shes confirmed an endless in IV. :Right now its pretty much thought that shes the same character through the series but theres like no real word on that. :Myria on the other hand is a different case since shes not in IV where endless are talked about, I think endless is just a title given to "the gods" which she was said to be, maybe changing her to demon would make more sense than calling her an endless since theres no connection to back it up from IV. :I might have come off as confusing since I'm not good at explaining things so pardon my bad...well explaining but I hope you get what I'm going at. : [[User:Spleepoppetween|'Spleepoppetween']]. 03:21, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I think my issue here is that I don't see BoFIV being connected to the Myria Trilogy (BoF1-3) because in the end, Ryu removes all the Endless except Deis and I assume strips his own powers. ::The Dragon Clan doesn't exist and there really is no logical way they could in the aftermath of BoFIV. Not to mention that the Fae Tribe in IV have lost the power to fly except maybe use their wings for very limited jumps, whereas in BoF1, we see the clan being able to transform into birds. So it can't be a prequel, it doesn't make sense for it be a sequel to 3 either because Deis was perfectly interacting with everyone in the Myria trilogy whereas Deis in IV was brought into the world in an imperfect way and was thus trapped in that world without a body. Not to mention that the way the game describes the dragons existence in their world runs counter to what they were in the first three games. ::As far as I can figure, I feel BoFIV is most likely an alternate reality like BoFV is. The only way I can see it being the same Deis is if her real form is in the Myria Trilogy world and at some point her spirit was summoned to the alternate world where BoFIV takes place but I feel even this explanation is too complicated and far fetched to be plausible. ::I can see the idea of just using Endless as the race term for the Goddesses, but I'm worried this classification may confuse people who use the wiki and imply some Word of God that the first four games are definitely connected when their has never been word on this one way or the other from Capcom or the development team. Granted if I'm the only dissenter on this I don't mind keeping the status quo. I just don't agree that IV is connected to the first three titles beyond series staples. ::User:Wolf KannoTrue Beauty Exists Only in Things that Last a Moment 09:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I think maybe it be better if we changed Myria to just Goddess for her race just to play it safe...it be nice if capcom would release a timeline. Also a user from another wiki had a theory saying that how the endless in IV are the remaining of the brood who went into hiding and then claimed as gods, which is kind of a thought. There was more too it but thats all I remember. -- [[User:Spleepoppetween|'Spleepoppetween']]. 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC)